


Welcome To Candyland

by damienbloodmarch



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Don't Judge, I Don't Even Know, M/M, because it is, because this was just for the image in my head, dont expect anything serious, dont think it isn't, i dont even know anymore just read it or something, not really all that naegami but its there, this isn't serious at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienbloodmarch/pseuds/damienbloodmarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami has never played Candyland before and Naegi has weird dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Candyland

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Hello friends. This is my first Dangan Ronpa fic and I'm...proud of it. Even thought it's not serious at all. All characters are kind of OC. In ways. It's to be able to go along with all the 'funny' stuff in this.
> 
> Sigh.
> 
> But I hope you like it!

The day was normal. Sort of. It gets about as normal as being trapped in a school with a psychotic teddy bear basically forcing you to kill one another as it can get. But oh well. Life goes on, right?

Not really.

 

But is was a fairly normal day. Nobody had been killed and everyone came to breakfast and Fukawa was...well she was being Fukawa. There really isn't much more to say on the matter.

But yet, there was a slight disturbance in the air. Or on the table, to be more accurate.

Monobear had left a few things out for everyone. 

Board games.

Freaking board games. Let the horrible puns begin. And begin, and begin they did.

"Are you kidding me? These games are so boarding." Asahina said, staring at Chutes and Ladders. The illustrations on the front mocked her as she remembered her childhood and how she never won the game. She always lost.

It pained her to this day.

"What are we expected to do with these?" Togami asked, picking up LIFE. At least you could win a lot of money. I mean it isn't real, but fantasies can run wild with the game. But not that far. Lets keep this as PG-13 as we can, folks.

"We're supposed to play them." Kirigiri said, grabbing Clue and walking off, dragging Asahina with her.

Togami set down LIFE, and looked at all the other games laid out before him. Sorry, Monopoly, something to do with Strawberry Shortcake (whatever the fuck that was), Cadoo and the a game. The worst game he could ever think of.

Candyland.

He was ready to swipe all the monstrosities onto the floor, and set fire to them as he threw sugar on them as they burned.

Like I said, fantasies will run wild. Ride em cowboy. Or more like ride em Togami. Yes Togami. Ride them. Or more specif- Whoa. No. Stop. Against the rules. Ticket. Detention.

Holy shit Ishi you are dead. Stay that way. 

Moving on, Naegi picked up Candyland. He had fond memories of playing this with his sister. He smiled and was determined to get someone to play it with him.

And Fukawa had since left, just nopeing it out of there. She had walked in, seen the games and just noped. 

We can all agree she somewhat ollied out the window, right?

No? Really? Okay.

Anyway, there was only one person left in the room with him.

Togami.

And Togami noticed Naegi looking ready to pounce with the game in hand.

"Will you play Candy-"  
"No."

"Just one time? Please? I'll give you some...candy." Naegi smirked and moved the other games aside. He sat down and took the lid off of Candyland.

"Come play with me." He said, and winked.

Togami stared at him, not sure of what to say. He sat down, and chose the green figure while Naegi chose the red.

The game began.

And twenty minutes later, it ended, with Togami winning.

"I win, bitch." Togami said, and flipped the table, before running, and attempting to ollie out the window before hitting the steel and falling to the ground.

Or it went like that in Naegi's head. He tried not to laugh at the thought as Togami stared at the board, unsure of what to do now that he had won. Was he supposed to punch Naegi or something...? Because that would totally would be fine with him.

"Congratulations." Naegi said, sitting back in his seat.

"I knew I was going to win. Your gaming skills lack considerably."

Naegi shrugged, and grabbed Cadoo.

"We should play this."  
"I'm going back to my room."

Togami stood, and walked back to his room. He thought about why Naegi had winked after saying, 'Come play with me.' Sometimes growing up rich did...have somewhat benefits? Or something.

He just didn't know that Naegi had basically told him to fuck him or something in a weird way that really didn't mean that all but it was implied a bit.

Oops for mother and father for not letting him watch horror movies. 

Lets cut back to Naegi. There we go.

Naegi had taken the sketchbook out of Cadoo and had begun to draw in it. He was okay at drawing cubes but everything else he...He would have made a lot of people cry. 

But it turned to be ten a lot sooner and he put the sketchbook back and grabbing the clay and took it back to his room with him. He laid down and rolled it around in his hands, trying to figure out what to make. But soon sleepiness overtook him and he fell asleep.

__

* * *

_He opened his eyes, waking up from a long sleep to find himself in another world. He sat up, and brushed some dirt of his hair._

_Where was he any way?_

_Candyland. If it wasn't obvious. Jesus fucking Christ Naegi get your facts straight.  
_

_And maybe your sexu- whoa there nobody ever said he was gay. But nobody ever said he wasn't either, right? Right. I think.  
_

_His mouth watered as the smell of candy wafted over to him. But his joy was soon ended when he realized what he was wearing.  
_

_Bright red pants, that were almost pink, and a white shirt with neon green suspenders.  
_

_He stared at them, and tried to make sense of what he was seeing.  
_

_But that also was soon ended at the sound of a voice behind him.  
_

_"Naegi."  
_

_He looked behind him to see Togami, dressed in a neon green suit. He even had some green streaks in his hair. Hot damn.  
_

_"T-Togami-sun. Do you know whe-"  
_

_Togami held his hand up to make him shut up. There was absolutely no simpler way to put it. Don't even question it. Don't. I know what you're thinking. Stop.  
_

_Togami walked over to him, and sat down beside him. He grabbed Naegi's face and turned it towards his._

_"Come play with me." He said, winking.  
_

_And then Tog-  
_

* * *

_  
_His eyes snapped open. The ceiling for some reason seemed to mock him, the dream fresh on his mind. Not much really did happen, but Togami did kiss him.

Totally not noteworthy. Nope.

Okay he was pretty freaked out.

He looked over at the clock. Six in the morning.

Oh whatever.

He needed to get up any ways and try to get that dream out of his head.

He sat up, and swung his legs over the side. he stood and walked to his door before opening it. The cool air of the hallway hit him and he shivered. Oh who needs jackets any ways.

Him. He does.

He walked to the kitchen, wanting to grab an early breakfast so he could avoid seeing Togami, He just really did not need to see Togami. But like that was going to happen. He was totally going to see him. It wouldn't have even been a surprise.

He sat down, after grabbing a doughnut. He stared at it's pink frost and rainbow coloured sprinkles. The colours taunted him, as he tried not to cry.

He needed to be strong. For everyone else.

Okay maybe in this situation it's not as important but overall, yeah he really needs to stay positive the best he can.

Meh.

He set it down on the table, and slowly slid it to where Asahina would usually sit. He almost had it to its final destination before a voice interrupted him from behind.

"Naegi."

Two hands grabbed his shoulders.

Warm air hit his ear.

"Come play with me."

 

 

 


End file.
